Iris
by Ceywyn Le Fay
Summary: Ela estava apenas tentando esquecer. Mas quando ele a magoa, e percebe o seu erro, pode já ser tarde demais...


**Iris **

Ela corria desesperadamente, tentando escapar dos pensamentos de mágoa e tristeza que insistiam em entrar em sua cabeça. Como ele podia ser tão idiota? Como??? Fazê-la chorar, humilhá-la na frente de todos, gritar com ela? Como podia fazer isso, sem ao menos sentir remorço?  
Hilary, vendo que sua casa já estava perto, diminuiu o passo. Com a cabeça baixa, as lágrimas impedindo sua visão, a garota abriu a porta e deixou-se cair no chão. Começou a chorar. Fazia tanto tempo que não chorava daquela maneira, com tanta angústia e tanto aperto no coração. Desde pequena, e criança ela, com certeza, já não era mais. Não, não mais. Era uma bela jovem de vinte e um anos, esbelta, atraente, poderia ter qualquer homem que quisesse aos seus pés, qualquer um, mas só desejava... ele.

  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
**E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar **  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
**Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você me sente **  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
**Você é a coisa mais próxima do paraíso à que eu chegarei **  
And I don't want to go home right now  
**E eu não quero ir para casa agora **  
And all I can taste is this moment  
**E tudo que posso curtir é este momento**  
And all I can breathe is your life  
**E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida **  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso acaba**  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
**Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite **

Com um suspiro, ela subiu as escadas; cada degrau parecia um precipício sem fundo, levando até o nada. Era onde ela estava, no vazio. Chegou até seu quarto e se olhou no espelho: estava com uma aparência péssima! Os olhos fundos e vermelhos, a maquiagem toda borrada... e estava pálida. Entrou no banheiro, ligou a grande torneira e ficou sentada, olhando enquanto a água subia.

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
**E não quero que o mundo me olhe **  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam**  
When everything's made to be broken  
**Quando tudo é feito para quebrar **  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

- Ah! - Hilary deu um gemido, enquanto massageava os ombros. - Acho que um banho vai me fazer bem.  
Tirou cada peça de roupa sem pressa, com um cansaço repentino, uma exaustão que não era física, mas estava lá. Ela estava entrando na banheira, quando escorregou no piso de azuleijos, indo ao chão.  
- Ai! - ela deu um grito de dor, sentindo sua cabeça arder e latejar forte. Não demoraria para um galo aparecer ali, com certeza não!  
De repente teve a impressão de ter ouvido a voz de Tyson chamando seu nome. Já estava até delirando! Levantou-se com esforço e mergulhou gostosamente na banheira. A água morna parecia fazer relaxar cada músculo do seu corpo, mas o que ela queria esquecer não lhe saia da cabeça.

- Tyson! Você está sendo mais infantil que a criança! - Hilary dava-lhe uma bronca, com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé, enquanto os amigos dele só observavam.  
- Foi ele que começou! - exclamou Tyson, apontando para uma criança. Deveria ter uns treze anos, estava com uma beyblade e parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar do campeão.  
- Ele simplismente te venceu! Você não pode ser o melhor para sempre, você não tem mais a idade dele, não é mais um adolescente para ficar querendo zelar pelo seu posto de campeão mundial. Dê chance aos mais novos!  
- Eu não te perguntei nada!!! - gritou ele, irado. Parecia prestes a explodir. - Isso não é da sua conta, você é que deveria parar de se meter na vida dos outros!! Você sempre foi um incômodo, seguindo a gente pra toda parte e dando palpites!!! Vê se você se toca, garota, ninguém nunca quis você por aqui, muito menos eu, eu te detesto, você deveria sumir e nunca mais voltar que tudo seria melhor!!

  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
**E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vem**  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
**Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras **  
When everything feels like the movies  
**Quando tudo parece como nos filmes **  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
**Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva **

Sua cabeça voltara a doer, e muito mais forte dessa vez. Era quase insuportável e estava começando a se sentir tonta. Colocou a mão atrás, no lugar onde batera; havia algo quente ali. Voltou a mão para olhar e o que viu fê-la estagnar de susto: era sangue. O cômodo inteiro parecia rodar de repente e tudo começou a ficar escuro. Só teve tempo de sentir-se afundando e a água impedindo sua respiração...

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
**E não quero que o mundo me olhe **  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam **  
When everything's made to be broken  
**Quando tudo é feito para quebrar **  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Tyson andava a passos rápidos até a casa de Hilary, queria logo pedir desculpas. Estava ali graças às insistências dos amigos, e só por isso; na verdade, a vontade de ter que olhar para ela novamente era quase inexistênte, ainda estava com o sangue fervendo de raiva.  
Chegou na porta e bateu, com uma expressão de desgosto; ninguém atendeu. Bateu de novo... nada. Já estava se preparando para ir embora, quando viu que a porta estava destrancada. Aquilo era estranho, tinha certeza que Hilary nunca deixaria a porta aberta se não estivesse em casa. Talvez ela não quisesse vê-lo. Talvez? Que idiota, é claro que ela não queria vê-lo. Ah, mas ela ia ter que ouvir, se ia! Ele ouviu um barulho de baque vindo de cima, e teve a impressão de ouvir a voz dela.  
- Hilary! - chamou alto, para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Silêncio. - Saco!  
Tyson deu uma bufada e subiu as escadas batendo o pé. Nunca havia estado na casa dela antes, pelo menos não por dentro. No andar superior ele viu somente um cômodo, devia ser o quarto dela. Entrou olhando e prestando atenção em tudo: era um lugar muito bem arrumado, organizado, limpo e aconchegante. Mas certamente não estava ali para ver a decoração!  
- Ei, Hilary!! - gritou de novo. Mais uma vez o silêncio. Havia mais uma porta aberta ali; Tyson se aproximou, e colocou a cabeça para dentro, mas a imagem que viu ali o fez estagnar de medo. Hilary estava na banheira, desmaiada dentro da água, uma água vermelha, cheia de sangue.

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
**E não quero que o mundo me olhe **  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam **  
When everything's made to be broken  
**Quando tudo é feito para quebrar **  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

O clima do hospital era péssimo. Estavam todos os BladeBreakers ali, preocupados com a amiga, esperando para ver o que iria acontecer. Mas o mais angustiado de todos, era, sem dúvidas, Tyson. Ele a encontrara se afogando na banheira, a tirara de lá e chamara a ambulância, mas não deixaram que ele ficasse ao lado dela, teria que ficar na sala de espera. Bem, isso é o que ele deveria estar fazendo...  
- Eu preciso entrar aí!!! - ele berrava com médico, que não queria deixá-lo passar.  
- Ela precisa de repouso! - tentava explicar o médico. O garoto deu um suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. O médico, pensando que ele havia desistido, saiu andando, só a tempo de vê-lo correr e entrar na sala.

Vê-la deitada naquela cama, com os olhos fechados, abatida e rodeada de tubos, foi pior do que jamais poderia ter imaginado. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto desespero quanto sentira na hora em que a vira, quase morta em meio à água. Sentia-se tão culpado, tão destruído por dentro, só queria que ela ficasse bem, mesmo que ela não o perdoasse pelo que fizera. Afinal, ele fora o culpado.  
- Hilary. - susurrou, chegando mais perto dela e encostando a mão em seu rosto. Ela era tão bonita, como nunca notara?

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
**E não quero que o mundo me olhe **  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
**Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam **  
When everything's made to be broken  
**Quando tudo é feito para quebrar**  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Os olhos dela tremeram e abriram.  
- Tyson? - sua voz estava fraca, trêmula.  
- Por favor, me perdoa! - ele estava chorando. - Eu sou um lixo, eu sei!! Mas eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, eu juro! Se eu soubesse... - ela o parou, colocando a mão em cima de sua boca.  
- Vem aqui. - pediu ela, dando espaço na cama para que ele se aproximasse.  
- Hilary... - começou o garoto, hesitante, quando ela, mais uma vez, o interrompeu.  
- Tyson, você é um imbecil! - ele ficou com uma expressão chocada. Ela deu um sorriso. - Mas é o imbecil que eu amo.  
Ela o puxou delicadamente e o beijou. Nunca mais deixaria que ele fosse embora...

  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**  
I just want you to know who I am  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

_  
Iris - Goo Goo Dolls (tema do filme "Cidade dos Anjos")_


End file.
